


Hold me here, and don't let go

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Awkward Boners, Clint knows what's up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, author can't write smut to save her life, kindof smut..?, oblivious idiots, pining!Steve, pining!tony, post serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fight, Steve gets hit with something that makes him feel very hot unless he's making contact with another persons. Tony is unofficially made Steves personal cuddler, and the both have to hide their super obvious attraction to each other<br/>This is my first work, so please leave feedback. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me here, and don't let go

Steve gets him by spell that makes him extremely hot whenever he's not touching someone, and then extremely sensitive to their touch.  
Tony gets stuck with cuddle duty.

"Rogers! Report! What happened?" Tony's voice spoke urgently through the comms.  
"I got hit with something. Not sure what, but, oh god is anyone else extremely hot?" The captain gasped back.  
"Nope. Guess that's what it does. Well were almost done here, cap, you can head back to the tower, cap!" Tony's voice filled with concern as he watched the captain crumple to the ground.  
"So. Hot." He gasped and Tony flew towards him.  
"Alright. Guys wrap it up here. Were going to the tower to get the dear old captain here into a nice cold bath. Hang on tight." Tony said as he grabbed Steve from around the waist and began to fly off.  
"Roger that." Clint replied.

Tony and Steve arrived at the tower a few minutes later, and already the captain was drenched in sweat.  
"Alright come on big guy let's get you inside, can you walk?" Tony asked.  
Steve nodded and stood slightly slouched while Tony got the suit off.  
"Alright, let's go." Tony said, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders.  
He nearly fell back when Steve let out an obscene moan.  
"Uh cap? I know I've got wicked hands but I'm not even doing anything obscene like..."  
"Cold." Steve moaned softly, leaning into Tony.  
"I'm so confused whats happening?" Tony asked, just as Dr Banner entered the room.  
"Steve, Tony, what happened?" Bruce's calm voice asked as he approached them quickly.  
"Steve got hit with something that makes him hot and now he's letting out pretty little moans when I touch him. Or not really little they're actually quite loud. He also said something about cold which makes no sense cause he's supposed to be feeling hot."  
Steve raised a hand to add something. "You- tony- you're cold. Your touch is cold on my skin." Steve explained and Tony nodded.  
"Ah that makes more sense."  
Bruce stood in front of Steve and surveyed him.  
"May I?" He asked, holding out a hand to touch Steve.  
Steve nodded and Bruce placed a hand on his arm. Steve exhaled softly and blissfully, as if receiving a cold drink in scorching heat.  
"I see. Let me see what I can do, you two go and get Steve into a bath, see if that helps." Bruce said and hurried straight to his lab.  
"Right. Better listen to the doc, let's go." Tony said, wrapping an arm under Steve and helping him to one of the elevators.  
"Jarvis. Steve's floor please."  
"Certainly sir."  
The elevator moved and they waited, Steve pressed firmly against Tony's side.  
The doors opened and they went to Steve's private bathroom.  
"Jarvis fill the tub with cold water please, and lower the room temperature by 5 degrees. Steve uh, you'll probably want to remove your uniform." Tony said trying not to blush. Tony Stark does not blush. Not even for naked supersoldiers.  
Steve stripped down to his boxers as quickly as possible and slid into the tub.  
Tony thanked any gods that were listening, that Steve did not actually remove his boxers.  
"Fuck. No it's not helping." Steve stated and tried to stand. "If anything its hotter."  
"Ok OK." Tony said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder, making Steve's eyes flutter shut and a soft moan escape his lips.  
"Here let's get you out then."  
"Give me a minute to grab you a towel." Tony said, hurrying to the small cabinet that Steve stored his towels in, and hurried back to hand it to Steve and place a hand on his arm.  
"Ok dry off, then we'll get you to bed."  
Steve dried off quickly and they went straight to Steve's bed.  
"You know I never imagined this is how I'd get you into bed." Tony said with a smirk.  
"That implies you've imagined getting me into bed." Steve smirked back and Tony choaked.  
"What on earth has happened to my blushing, virgin Steve?" Tony asked with a fake gasp.  
Tony laughed when Steve blushed.  
"Alright lay down Capsicle. Wait can I call you Capsicle now?" Tony pondered with a grin.  
Steve sighed and laid down, Tony awkwardly laying beside him, shoulders touching.  
"You're still really hot." Tony observed.  
Steve smiled shyly. "Yeah... More skin on skin contact makes me feel cooler I guess..."  
"Right well then..." Tony said, rolling on top of the super soldier.  
Steve's face went bright red as Tony nuzzled his face into Steve's neck.  
"T-Tony.. What're you d-doing?" He asked, Tony tangling his legs with the larger man.  
"Cooling you down, the more of me that's touching you, the more of you that is cold." Tony stated logically, and Steve didn't have any reason to argue with it other than "I have a massive crush on you and having you this close to me may have weird consequences." So he kept his mouth shut.  
"Stop thinking cap, I can feel your stress radiating off you."  
"You're telling me to stop thinking? Really?" Steve sassed.  
"Yep." Tony said with a tone of voice that left no room for discussion, and buried his face deeper into Steve's neck.  
They were both silent and it took a few minutes of steady breathing for Steve to realize that the billionaire had actually fallen asleep on top of him.  
Steve smiled softly at the smaller man and closed his eyes.

Steve awoke to lips pressed against his neck and a weight on his chest.  
For a minute he was confused, before he remembered what had happened before he fell asleep, and the weight on his chest was actually Tony.  
Soft breaths of air passed through Tony's lips and tickled Steve's neck.  
Suddenly tonys breathing changed slightly and his lips began to move against Steve's neck.  
"Mmm" Tony moaned and Steve was embarrassed of how easily the tent grew in his pants.  
"Mmm. Mine."  
"Uh Tony?"  
"Mine mine mine mine mine mine." Tony mumbled over and over, pressing cold, lazy kisses to Steve's neck.  
"T-Tony..?" Steve studdered, face bright red.  
Tony didn't respond, instead, his mouth opened and he began sucking on a soft part of Steve's neck.  
Steve bit his lip to hold back a moan. He would not be seduced by a sleeping Tony.  
"Hey cap-"  
Steves shot straight up, sending Tony spiraling onto his legs and making his chest immediately heat up.  
"Oh shit did you two sleep together? And I interrupted?" Clint's teasing voice echoed from the doorway.  
"What the hell?" Tony rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
"Clint what are you doing here?" Steve asked red faced. By the way Clint smirked at him, there mas most definitely a mark from where Tony had been attached to his neck.  
"Oh my god you two did sleep together!" Cling exclaimed with glee.  
"I still have no idea what's happening. Who did I sleep with?" Tony asked casually, sitting up. "I thought my playboy days were over. Huh. But I really don't know who I slept with here. Care to share with the class?"  
"Steve!" Clint exclaimed.  
Tony turns to Steve with a mock affronted look. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Steve shook his head looking flustered. "Because we didn't sleep together!"  
"Well we did actually. In the literal sense, we slept. In a bed. Together."  
Steve sighed.  
"Well. I have to pee. Clint come lay with our wonderful captain."  
"What? Why do I need to-"  
"Cap will explain, I'm going to the bathroom." Clint raised and eyebrow, but sat atop Steve none the less.  
Once Tony dissapeared Clint turned to stare at Steve.  
"So. Tell me all the juicy gossip." Clint demanded.  
"There's nothing to say, I got hit by a spell that makes me really hot where I'm not touching someone. Tony got stuck with me."  
"Oh? That's all then? So I assume the Hickey on your neck is purely platonic, and he had to give it to you so you'd cool off." Clint sassed.  
"Well no. He fell asleep on me and he did it in his sleep somehow..." Clint raised his eyebrows.  
"I'm serious!"  
"Yeah OK. I'll let you keep your relationship secret for now, but Natasha and I are onto you. Bruce as well."  
"There's no relation-"  
"Alright I'm back. Time for you to get out of bed cap." Tony cut in, coming into the room.  
"Uh what're we doing?"  
"Well I was-"  
"Sir if I may, Dr Banner would like to speak to you." JARVIS said.  
Tony turned away from Steve and Clint took the moment to straddle Steve's hips.  
"Clint wha-"  
"I'm testing something-" he placed his hands on Steve's shoulders "-go with it."  
"Put him on the line." Tony replied, oblivious to Clint's antics.  
"Tony we need to talk, I've got some results from the blood tests I ran-"  
"When did you get blood?"  
"Steve was asleep, not important, I need your help with something."  
"I'll be down in 5." Tony stated.  
The line cut off and Tony turned to look at Clint and Steve.  
Steve noticed Tony's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open slightly.  
"Uh." Tony said softly and turned away quickly. "I'll be back in a bit. Have fun." He said waving a hand dismissively and leaving the room.  
Clint frowned.  
"That wasn't what I expected." He said with a thoughtful expression.  
Steve shifted awkwardly.  
"What did you expect?" Steve asked.  
"Not that." Clint stated. "Wanna head to the living room?" He asked changing the conversation topic.  
"Uh sure." Steve replied, still confused. Steve stood up, Clint hugging his side awkwardly.  
"You know what? Carry me." Clint demanded.  
"Pardon?"  
"It'll be easier, just do it."  
"O-okay." Clint wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and arms around his neck, and they headed to the living room.  
Once in the living room, Steve set them down on the couch.  
"You hungry cap?" Clint asked.  
"Uh. Yeah actually."  
"Well we cant cook. Nat?" Clint turned to the assassin in the arm chair across the room.  
"Fine. I was going to make lunch soon anyways." She said, and disappeared into the kitchen.  
"That was easy." Clint said with a smirk, sitting up to once again straddle Steve's hips. Steve froze.  
"You're so tense cap. Relax. Flip over." Clint demanded as he threw off his shirt.  
"W-what?"  
"I'm giving you a massage cap. No PDA I promise."  
"You need to remove your shirt to give me a massage?"  
"You're like a human heater, be lucky I'm not removing my pants too. Now flip." Clint commanded and Steve complied.  
Clint sat on his butt and Steve was suddenly more aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but boxers.  
His back was hot, almost to the point of pain, when Clint placed his hands on the larger man's shoulder blades.  
Steve almost groaned at the relief from heat alone.  
"Relax cap, this is going to feel nice." Clint said softly, pushing lightly on the captain's shoulders.  
Steve released a low deep groan into the couch and Clint smirked.  
Clint's magic hands worked magic down Steve's back and the supersoldier was reduced to a groaning, panting mess.  
Which of course is when Tony came in.  
"Woah boys! No sex on my couch!" Tony exclaimed, seeing only the back of the couch, a shirtless Clint, and hearing Steve's obscene moans.  
Steve was in too much bliss to reply and Clint pretended not to hear him.  
"Mmm unghhhh" Steve groaned as Clint's fingers worked out one of the knots.  
Tony turned quickly and left the room, heat rising at the back of his neck.  
Clint chuckled under his breath, while Steve began to release more small, soft moans.  
"Your boyfriend is jealous." Clint said with a chuckle.  
"Huuuuung? Not ma befrend." Steve muttered into the couch.  
"Really? Well than maybe he should be. You've both been mooning over each other for like, ever."  
"Nah. E dunt like me."  
"Dude he looked like he was going to cut of my head for violating you."  
"Just unnhhhg. Just being a good hu uhhh f-friend." He let our a gasp at the end of his sentence and Clint clapped his hands together.  
"Alright you're all loosened up." Clint declared, laying down on top of Steve's back.  
Steve grunted softly in acknowledge, and stayed still.  
"I'm bringing out food." Natasha called. "JARVIS could you call Tony and Bruce?" Natasha asked.  
"Certainly." Came the AI's voice.  
Natasha entered the room with their meal and the three of them began to eat, Clint sitting on Steve's lap, back pressed to Steve's chest.  
"I was told there is food." Came Tony's voice from the door. Steve turned too look at him only to see him wearing nothing but shorts. Damn that man is fine. Dr.Banner followed in behind him.  
"Yep. Now. Your turn with the human heater." Clint said gesturing to the supersoldier he was sitting on.  
"You seem to be doing fine with him." Tony said and Steve thought he heard a bit of malice in his voice. But why would Tony be angry with Clint?  
"Yes but I don't wanna be pressed up against him all day."  
"And I do? I've got stuff to do, I need to work on getting rid of whatever this is." Ouch.  
"Results won't be in till this evening. You can have Steve till then." Bruce stated.  
"Here I thought you were on my team Brucie." Tony mock cried, and Bruce smiled softly at Tony.  
Jealousy edged at Steve as he watched the two scientists engage. He pondered for a moment, if Tony and Bruce were actually a couple.  
Why should it matter anyways?  
While Steve was stuck in his head, Clint and Tony had switched places, Tony now residing on Steve's lap.  
"Right so, erm what do we do for the rest of the day?" Tony asked.  
"Movie marathon?" Clint offered.  
"Sure why not." Everyone agreed, and soon they were watching "Forrest Gump".  
Towards the end of the movie, Steve realized Tony had fallen asleep on his chest.  
Tonys face was stuffed into Steve's shoulder, hands wrapped around his waist and legs entangled with steves.  
Natasha pointed at the two if them and Clint smirked, taking a photo.  
"Send that to me." Natasha said with a small smile.  
"Me also." Bruce piped up.  
"Done. Also sent to Coulson, Pepper and I took the liberty of sending it to you as well Steve."Clint said triumphantly.  
Steve gave a defeated sigh and instead turned his attention to running his fingers through Tony's hair.  
He didnt even realize the movie shut off until Bruce said goodbye, saying that none of them wanted to wake Tony.  
Steve laid awake happily, fingers combing through Tony's hair. When a small whimper came from the smaller man.  
Steve was about to wake him up, assuming the man was having a nightmare.  
"Tony-"  
"Steve." Tony said and Steve froze.  
"Yeah Tony?" Apparently he wasn't asleep.  
"Steve please." He cried.  
"Please what? I'm right here what do you need?"  
"Steve I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stuffed his face into steves chest and Steve could feel the man shaking.  
"Tony?! Tony wake up!" Steve said.  
"God I'm so sorry, I never meant this. Please!" Tony was full on thrashing now. Steve flipped him over so he was now on top of Tony, straddling his stomach and holding down his wrists.  
"Tony you need to wake up! Right now!" Steve said loudly, trying to wake him.  
Suddenly Tony stopped moving and his body relaxed. Steve exhaled and stared at the man underneath him.  
His eyelashes fluttered in his sleep and Steve watched the tension fade from the engineers face, and a look of peace came over him.  
"I'll never understand you Tony Stark." Steve whispered, pressing a kiss to the man's temple and wrapping him in his arms.

"Psst. Steve. Steve. Captain oh captain. Hey Rogers. Rogers. Capsicle. Steve!" Tony's voice registered in Steve's consciousness.  
"Hmm?"  
"Look its not that I'm not super comfortable, cause I really am, even though my legs are asleep, but you may want to get up."  
"Mm dun wanna. Too comfy."  
"Yeah well I don't think your boyfriend will like either of us if he finds us in this position."  
"Don't have a boyfriend." Steve muttered.  
"Right. And I'm not a billionaire. Anyways, wake up, cause I don't think you'll even like this position very much."  
Steve opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, surprised to see Tony's face only a few inches away.  
He felt a slight pressure against his lower abdomen and realized that Tony's hands were pressed just barely above his groin, and in his sleep he'd grabbed Tony by the ass and pushed their bodies together, and he was still holding the man's ass.  
Steves eyes widened as he comprehended their position and Tony remained still, staring at Steve.  
An idea struck Steve in the heat of the moment and before he lost the nerve, he squeezed Tony's ass lightly before moving his hands. Tony squawked, having not at all seen that coming. He'd expected Steve to shove him away, or at least move away as quickly as possible. Not for him to initiate more contact.  
And god why did he have to lead him on like that?  Tony knew that he and birdbrain were a thing now, so why did Steve insist on showing more affection than necessary? And why on earth would hawk eye let his boyfriend cuddle with another man.  
Then he realized two things. 1 there's no way Clint would have anything but utmost trust in his boyfriend, Steve would never cheat, and 2, he probably didn't even look like competition. Steve knew his reputation for sleeping around. (Even though he hadn't actually had a relationship or one night stand with anyone since pepper) Steve also knew almost every flaw Tony had. He knew the billionaire was nothing but the shell of a man, a shadow of Howard Stark, and not really an avenger. Why would he be even close to competition against Clint?  
So the fact that Steve wanted to touch his (quite fine he may add) ass, makes sense, because that's one thing he has. And it was probably just to rule him up anyways.  
He moved his hands from where they were originally placed near Steve's groin and laid awkwardly, unsure of where to put them. Steve was still in nothing but boxers, (which should probably be changed actually) and Tony didn't really want to touch Steve's chest at the moment, he didn't even want to touch Steve honestly, because he knows somehow, he'll mess this up, and Steve will find our about his feelings and probably hate him.  
"You should get changed." Tony stated.  
Steve blinked, not expecting that.  
"Oh. Yeah. Probably eh?"  
"How'll that work?" Tony asked.  
"Uh well... I can deal with the heat for long enough to change I'm sure, or at least change my boxers. Uh... If you'd just, erm come up and maybe, I dunno, turn away or close your eyes or something maybe that's work?" Steve offered awkwardly.  
"Sure." Tony replied.  
Neither of them moved.  
"Oh. Me and Clint found that the easiest way to get around is just for me to... Carry whoever I'm touching. If you're OK with that, I can just carry you upstairs." Steve offered and a spike of jealousy hit Tony in the chest when he imagined Steve picking up Clint and carrying him around, probably holding him against the wall, kissing him, Clint's legs wrapped around his waist...  
Tony shook his head. Not the time.  
"Sure that's fine." Tony said quietly and Steve frowned at him.  
"Are you OK Tony?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm great captain, was just thinking about an upgrade for the suit that I could make. Never mind. Let's go captain o captain."  
Steve rolled his eyes and sat up, then stood, also pulling Tony to his feet, their chests pressed together.  
"This is probably a bad time, but I seriously have to pee." Steve said awkwardly.  
Tony let out a bark of laughter.  
"Right well that's going to be awkward." Tony said with a smile.  
Steve shifted.  
"Right well let's get going then." Tony said with a small smile.  
Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, and lifted a leg to wrap around Steve's waist, when Steve's hands grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up.  
"Oh!" Tony exclaimed. Steve smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry." He apologized.  
"Its OK. Let's go."  
Steve walked them straight to the closest washroom and set Tony down, "I'll just turn around." Tony offered.  
"Sure uh, thanks." Steve said with a blush, and Tony left a hand on Steve's back, but turned away, so he wouldn't bee to hot but Tony also wouldn't be too invasive.  
When Steve was done he washed his hands and lifted Tony back up, this time hands quite a bit closer to his ass than before. Tony didn't comment.

They made their way to Steve's floor and Steve set Tony down on his bed.  
"Right so I'll turn, you change as quick as you can and we'll go back to touching." Tony said and Steve nodded.  
Tony closed his eyes and let go of Steve, listening to the sound of Steve's feet on the ground, the sound of his boxers coming off and Tony was slightly tempted too peek, then the sound of fabric brushing against skin again, and Tony assumed that was new boxers.  
"Its not... Too bad. I'll grab pants." Steve said but his voice was strained, and Tony wanted to touch him again, to remove the pain from his voice.  
Not sure why he didn't. He'd seen Steve in boxers, these new boxers would be no different, why couldnt he touch Steve, while he put on his pants, so steve wouldn't be in pain.  
Mid thought, there was a hiss of pain from Steve, and a loud thud. Tony opened his eyes immediately, to see the supersoldier on the floor, red all over.  
He quickly got off the bed and was beside Steve, swinging a leg over the man's hips to straddle him, pressing his hands to the mans chest.  
"Idiot." Tony cursed. "Maybe warn me before you die of heat stroke next time." He chastised.  
"Sorry. Thought.. Thought I could get them. I- wasn't too bad." He sighed in contempt as Tony's cool touch spread through him.  
"You're still an idiot. I'm here for a reason. You've got no reason to prove you can withstand this heat, so just let me take care of you." Tony snapped and oops did that sound to personal? Probably.  
"Ok. I'm sorry. I'll behave next time." Steve teased halfheartedly.  
"Better or I'll have to put you in the time out corner." Tony teased back.  
The sat in silence.  
"Are you OK to stand?"  
"Yeah. I'm good. Thanks Tony."  
"No problem. You wanna put on those pants now?"  
" I think I might pass actually. It seems cooler when it's actually skin to skin contact,covered parts are hotter than not covered ones, and I'd like to be as cold as possible you know?"  
"Yeah yeah no problem I get it."  
"So what do you wanna do now?" Steve asked after a minute of silence.  
"Wanna go see banner? See if the results are in?"  
"Sounds like a good plan."  
Tony helped Steve to his feet and was once again being lifted by Steve, this time, Steve's hands were not at all shy, and held a firm grip on Tony's ass.  
Tony tried his very very best, not to get a boner. Wrinkly grandmother boobs.  
"JARVIS, to Dr Banners lab." Tony demanded once they were in the elevator.  
"Of course sir." The voice replied and Tony could almost hear the smirk in the AI's robotic voice. Damn things and their ability to totally tell when Tony has a crush on someone. No. Not a crush, he was not a teenage girl. He didn't get crushes.  
The elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
"Brucie!" Tony called in a single song voice, when he caught sight of the scientist.  
"Tony. Good timing. Results just came in. Should only last for another day or two. However, the effects are likely going to get worse, and it'll take a bit more, touching to cool you off. It likely you won't be able to go without touch for more than about 5 seconds without collapsing, and much more than 10 seconds could leave you with heat stroke."  
"You got all this from a blood test?" Tony asked.  
"No actually. The results were no help. But Thor talked to Loki, apparently this is a fairly popular trick, as its easy to do and quite annoying for whomever has been cursed." Bruce smiled.  
"Oh." Tony said. "Well."  
"Yes."  
"Well. Steve we've got our info. Thanks doc." Tony said with an easy smile. "Onward peasant!" Tony called, pointing to the elevators.  
Steve chuckled and walked, calling a goodbye over his shoulder to Bruce, as they approached the elevator.  
Once inside, Steve released Tony. He'd been touching the mans ass constantly but he couldn't help it. It was a marvelous ass.  
"Should I call Clint?"  
"Uh. Why?"  
"Well I just figured... Never mind." Tony muttered distractedly.  
Steve frowned curiously.  
"Nothing, just me being stupid." Tony waved his hand flippantly.  
"Well your stupid is like a regular persons smartest thought, so why don't you share?" Steve said with a small smile.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere Steve Rogers."  
"I beg to differ. In my experience, flattery gets you everywhere." Steve replied with a smirk. "Now tell."  
Tony shrugged. "I just figured you might be more comfortable with Clint."  
The elevator stopped on the common room floor.  
"Whys that?" Steve questions.  
"Well you two are dating-" Steve almost dropped him.  
"Woah- hey!" Tony exclaimed trying to get a good balance point.  
Steve took a moment to catch his balance.  
"Dating?" Steve spluttered.  
"Uh yeah. You two weren't terribly secretive about it."  
Steve was still confused.  
"The Hickey? The closeness? The actual sex on my couch. Ring a bell?"  
"Se-Sex?!" Steve exclaimed.  
"Yeah. You know, when you two were in the living room, and he was on top of you, and you were just letting out these obscene moans-"  
"A massage!" Steve exclaimed, realizing what it must've looked like. "He gave me a massage! He- we weren't having sex!"  
"Oh." Tony said embarrassed. "What about the Hickey then?"  
"That- that was me, It was a bruise, not a Hickey, I got hit by some debris, took longer than usual to fade." Tony frowned at the poor excuse, before shrugging.  
"Right. Sorry for assuming." Tony said with a real smile.  
Steve just shook his head with a smile.  
So he and Clint aren't dating. Tony comprehended. That changed the game a bit.  
"So what're we doing now exactly?" Tony asked.  
"I dunno. What do people usually do in their spare time?" Tony asked.  
"Well, I usually sketch, watch TV, or come visit you in the lab. So who knows what we could do."  
Tony thought for a moment.   
"There's video games or movies." Tony offered.  
"Sounds great. Let's go." Steve replied and they entered the living room.  
They spent the whole afternoon playing different videogames until Bruce announced dinner was ready and they ate.  
It was only the three of them, as Natasha and Clint had been called on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days, and Thor was with his "lady Jane".  
"Thanks for dinner Brucie." Tony thanked with a smile as Bruce collected plates.  
"Yes thank you Bruce." Steve added.  
"My pleasure." Bruce said with a smile and left the room.  
Steve yawned a moment later.  
"Looks like someone needs a nap." Tony teased. Steve just smiled sheepishly.  
"Well then. Let's go."  
Steve sat up, lifting Tony as he did so, and carried him to Steve's room.  
Steve laid Tony carefully onto the bed, careful to keep contact.  
Steve then laid down behind Tony, effectively spooning the smaller man.  
"Wow never thought I'd be the little spoon." Tony said with a teasing smile.  
"Shh." Steve hushed, wrapping his arms around the man, and placing his chin onto Tony's head.  
"Goodnight Tony." Steve whispered drowsily.  
"Night Steve." Tony whispered back.  
A moment later Steve was asleep.  
Tony smiled to himself and let himself enjoy Steve's touch, snuggling back against the human heater.  
He laid there for An hour or so going over the day, thinking about random things, before Steve's breathing changed slightly.  
"Mmm." Steve moaned. Tony felt Steve harden against his ass and his own erection grew almost immediately.  
"Mmmm uh." Steve moaned, louder this time, and began to let out breathy little moans.  
Tony almost groaned then, extremely turned on at this point.  
Steves hands trailed down Tony's side and Tony shivered.  
I should wake him up. Tony thought, just before Steve place one hand on his groin and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.  
"S-steve?" Tiny whispered. Steve just  whimpered and began to rock against Tony's back, his erection rubbing  against Tony's ass.  
"Gah. Steve. You gotta stop. Oh." Tony gasped softly as Steve's hand moved against his groin and he bit back a moan.  
"Mmm. Tony." Steve whispered. Tony froze.  
"S-steve?" Tony spoke quietly.  
Steve didn't reply, just kept rocking against him.  
"Steve! Steve?" Tony  exclaimed, before realizing that Steve was actually, still asleep.  
Oh fuck, he's dreaming about me? Tony thought to himself. Steve let out a small gasp and Tony wanted nothing more than to turn around and catch his lips in a kiss. No Tony, bad thoughts, you're better than this. He is asleep, and you can get a boner over anything in your dreams.  
Tony tried to squirm or move from Steve's grip, but the larger man just pulled him closer.  
"Steve! Come on, wake up." Tony hissed as Stevens hands trailed up his chest. The super soldier showed no signs of waking.  
"Oh this is great. Absolutely wonderf- ah!" He gasped as Steve began to nip at his neck.  
Shit, fuck, not the neck, please not the neck anything but- Steves mouth latched onto his neck and he began to suck lightly.  
Tony bit his lip hard, trying to hold back a groan. Curse him and his sensitive neck.  
"St-Ste-eeve." Tony groaned out as Steve continued to mouth at his neck and his fingers crept towards his waist band.  
Fuck he couldn't take advantage of Steve while he's sleeping.  
"T-Tony." Steve gasped out, small breathy moans passing his lips and he rocked against the smaller man.  
Tony elbowed him.  
Steve froze and his breathing stopped for a moment, Tony assumed that had done the job, and Steve was now awake.  
"Oh shit, Tony I'm so sorry fuck shit. Oh god." Steve immediately rolled away from him and gasped as heat consumed his body.  
Tony rolled over and sprung towards him.  
"Idiot." He chastised. "And  did you just sweater three times in one sentence? I'm marking that on my calander."  
"I curse Tony. I was in the army." Steve said with a chuckle before going rigid.  
"Tony I'm so sorry I just- I didn't mean to-"  
"It's ok cap. Spending a whole day with me can do that to a person." Tony teased halfheartedly, trying to ease the tension.  
"But I just- I should never have-"  
"You were asleep cap. It's alright."  
"It's not alright." Steve argued. "It's was wrong of me to do that to you."  
"Steve. It really isn't a big deal."  
"It is! I shouldn't have done that,  and I shouldn't have even been feeling like that-"  
"What, horney? You knows most human feel that every so often" Tony sassed.  
"But you're a man."  
Whoop there it is.  
"Steve." Tony whispered quietly, cause no, fuck, captain America can't be homophobic, that would just ruin everything. "Steve it's not-"  
"I didn't mean it like that. I'm not against queers..." He paused. " I just, I didn't think you'd be comfortable with me-"  
"I'm bisexual, cap." Tony said softly. "I'm not going to judge you."  
Steve looked slightly taken aback and Tony had to fight the urge to cringe.  
"Oh." Steve said softly and smiled. "Great, well, me too."  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Huh, well. Learn something new every day yeah?"  
Steve smiled and Tony scooted closer to cuddle into Steves chest.  
"Steve?" Tony said before he even thought through what he was going to say.  
"Yeah?"  
"You uh-" suddenly Tony realized what he was saying and stopped. "never mind."  
"No, tell me." Steve prompted, poking Tony's side.  
"It's, nothing. You know you wouldn't want to know."  
"I want to know." His hand dug into Tony's side and Tony squealed.  
"Stop that!" Tony exclaimed. Steve smiled.  
"Not until you tell me." Oh my god Tony stark is ticklish.  
Steve began to move his fingers against Tony's side and them and squealed again, trying to get out of the super soldiers grip. Steve just three. His leg xover Tony, and straddled the smaller man. He grabbed both of his wrists and held them above Tony's  head with one hand, using the other to tickle the engineer mercilessly.  
"Ah- AH! S-Steve! Stop! AHHHH! HA AH STEVE!" Tony screamed and laughed while Steves hand attacked his side.  
"Tell me." Steve said in a low voice, hand pausing for a moment while the engineer caught his breath.  
"Fuck you." Tony teased and Steves hand immediately went back to Tony's side.  
Tony really regretted making the walls sound proof, nobody would hear his screaming now.  
"HAH! STEEEEEEVE, STAAAAAHP!" Tony screamed and wriggled, trying to get out of Steves grip but the man was relentless.  
"OK OK ILL TELL YOU!" Tony gasped and Steves hand stopped, now resting limply on Tony's chest.  
"I just, you won't want to know..."  
"Tony."  
"And you might feel bad about it and I don't want you to think-"  
"Just tell me Tony."  
Tony took a deep breath.  
"You said my name."  
"What?"  
"A couple times. When you were dreaming..."  
Steves whole body froze up.  
"Look I know. Sorry I brought it up. I just-" Tony cut himself  off. What is he expecting? For Steve to suddenly confess his unyielding love.  
Steve looked like he was about to burst into tears. Shit why couldn't I just keep my yap shut? Tony internally cursed.  
"I'm so sorry Tony I didn't mean... I don't... You know...." Oh yeah. Tony knew alright  
"No I know. It's cool cap I get it. Didn't mean to make it awkward."  
Steve was still staring at him and Tony's mouth just kept moving before he could even think.  
"I mean cause of course you wouldn't want that cause I'm me and you're you and you're all patriotic and nice and captain America and shit and I'm still the merchant of death and I'm really an asshole and I'm no good at relationships anyway so even if you did like me you wouldn't want to date me cause I would mess things up and you'd leave and I'm really bad at relationships and I don't remember dates or anniversaries and I'm always in the workshop and I forget to eat and sleep, and then there's you who's always a really nice person and never forgets anything and is always on time and like, saves kittens from trees and helps old ladies cross the street and you're always nice to everyone including me even when I'm being an asshole so even though I do like you you don't like me and it wouldn't work out anyways." Tony rambled and hes pretty sure he just said he likes Steve and none of what he just said makes sense and Steve looks like a mix between sad and angry and oh god he's going to kick me off the team and won't want anything to do with me and he'll tell the others how I'm stupid enough to have a crush on him and think I'm even remotely close to being good enough for him and-  
"That's what you think?" Steve asked and oh god his voice cracked and Tony did that and Steve looks like he's holding back tears.  
"I'm sorry." Tony whispered. "I'm so sorry it's just a crush and I'll get over it and I'm sorry please don't kick me off the team-" shit yep that was a sob oh god.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers even quieter and Steve looks so angry. The grip on Tony's wrist tightens and he doesn't think Steve even knows he's doing it but it'll definitely bruise. Oh well I deserve it. Tony thinks to himself.  
"I'm sorry." He says again. Steves hand that isn't holding his wrists turns into a fist and Tony feels the need to add "Please don't hit me."  
Steve lets out what sounds like a sob and immediately released Tony's wrists and his fist uncleanches. He sets his face against Tony's chest and stays there for a moment.  
"Steve?" Tony askes, confused and Steve lifts his face so Tony can see the tears gathering in his eyes.  
"Oh god Tony." Steve says and his voice is so broken that Tony doesn't even know what to say. "Fuck Tony. I would never- I'm not.kicking you off the team and I'm not going to hit you.. You actually thought I was going to hit you?" There's a tear falling and oh lord Tony caused that.  
Tony's right hand absently rubbed his wrist and Tony didn't even realize he was doing that until Steve grabbed his hand.  
He flinched slightly.  
"I did this." Steve said. It wasn't a question.  
"You didn't mean to-"  
"I hurt you. You thought I was going to hit you and you think all that awful stuff about yourself and you don't think I want you." Steve said.  
"I'm sorry." Tony said again.  
Steve grabbed Tony by the collar and pulled him up for a bruising kiss.  
It was awkward and their teeth clashed for a moment and Tony was too stunned to move but then he tilted his head and Steve did something absolutely filthy with his tongue and Tony moaned into the kiss.  
They stayed there, lips pressed together, Tony's nails dug into Steves back and he wrapped his legs around Steves midsection. Steve was an absolutely filthy kisser, toy realized quickly as Steve sucked Tony's tongue into his own mouth. Tony practically fell apart under him.  
They pulled away when they remembered that they need air to survive.  
"So. You like me I take it." Tony said, grinning.  
"Fuck yes." Steve replied and leaned back down, pressing their lips together with bruising force.  
Stevens hands trailed along Tony's abdomen, and one of his fingers hooked on Tony's waist band.  
"Fuck. Steve." Tony felt the larger mans erection poke at his thigh. "What about all your respectable 40's sensibilities?"  
"Do I look-" Steve replied between each bruising kiss "Like a man with respectable sensibilities?"  
Steve was going to show Tony exactly how many of those 40's sensibilities he did not have.


End file.
